1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sound and fan devices and more particularly pertains to a new sound machine and fan for providing selectable sounds including possibly circulating air as sleep aids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sound and fan devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, sound and fan devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes an improved-customizability digital sound relaxation system having a sound card receiving port and a collectable sound card are cooperative to play prerecorded natural or other sounds by depressing one of a plurality of sound selector switches and a sound card selector switch. Another prior art includes a fan with a stereo. The fan comprises a supporting rod, a motor arranged at the top of the supporting rod, fan blades arranged on a motor rotating shaft, a base arranged at the bottom end of the supporting rod, a fan switch arranged on the base, the stereo arranged on the fan blades and a stereo switch arranged on the base. describes an audio equipped fan having a housing defining an inner cavity, a motor disposed at least partially in the inner cavity of the housing and having an output shaft extending therefrom that is rotatable by the motor, a fan connected to the output shaft of the motor and rotatable therewith, a grille connected to the housing and positioned in alignment with the fan, the grille having an interior side and an exterior side and defining first openings through which air may flow while the fan is rotated and second openings through which sound may travel, and having a speaker connected to at least one of the housing, motor, fan and grille and aligned on the interior side of the grille with the second openings of the grille so that sound may travel from the speaker through the grille. yet, another prior art includes a fan with a sound device to efficiently use a narrow space of a desk by integrating the sound device and a lighting device to the fan. A fan comprises a nozzle, an air flow generating unit, a housing, and a sound device. The air flow generating unit generates air flow passing through the nozzle and is arranged inside the housing. The sound device is arranged inside the housing and comprises an input terminal, output devices, and a control part. The input terminal inputs music files. The output devices output music. The control part selects the desired music and plays the selected music. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sound machine and fan.